fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Anarchy episode 9
'Trent wins Immunity ' Brad: Winnington is lucky as hell, he had 3 options on who to play the idol on and he luckily played it on the right guy, but here's the thing Winnington can't win this game, because he doesn't have a set of balls, he was so scared about us having the other hidden immunity idol he voted Moe, that does nothing for him, if he voted me out he could of caused a major shift of events and got the majority, but he didn't like a coward he voted Moe, which is good for me, because I'm still up 6-4 and can send him home tonight, no questions asked Joel: Last tribal really really sucked, I lost really what I consider my only ally, which sucks and will make the latter part of this game much more difficult, Moe was just the guy I could rely on, but maybe this isn't the worst thing ever, I'll just have to step my game up now, make more allies get everyone to trust me, so Moe's gone i say game on Leroy: I don't know how things are going to go down tonight, We got our main four then we have like 2 other guys saying they are doing this and that and whole bunch of non sense, I thought things couldn't get as crazy as last tribal but I could be wrong, At least I had an idea of how last tribal would play out, I really don't know how this will play out Keegan: Damn punks played an idol and played the idol on the right guy, What do people expect I'm pissed off, I'm out here trying to play the game and it just sucks when something like an idol comes to slow you down, I don't really care for Moe but still that's a number gone, I can't wait to destroy Winnington tonight, I voted him on day 3 and 21 days later it's about time I send him home Trent: I can get to the end with Winnington's alliance, because they are smart enough to know eventually we will have to take Winnington out, no one is voting Brad out, so as far as I see it it's 5-5 tonight, 5 votes on Winnington tonight and we are going to have to choose who to put 5 votes on whoever Winnington can for sure beat in a fire making challenge or some sort of physical challenge tonight Douglas: Me and Riley have been buds since day 1, and I have always been trying to get him to come to our side and ditch Brad, and I tonight is finally the night Riley will join us, and then just like that we are up 6-4, and we can blindside someone tonight, I would love to vote Brad out tonight, but no one trusts Riley like I do, so they still want to vote out Joel so Winnington can beat him in the tiebreaker, and so that kind of sucks but I understand the rest of the alliances concern so let's vote Joel off tonight Riley: This is this the situation, it's 5-5 tonight Brad thinks we have Trent but we don't, so let's say we win the tiebreaker and we're in the final five, I'm not going to the end Brad has Keegan and Bentley wrapped around his finger, I have no shot, Moe going sealed my fate with Brad, so I talked with Douglas, and I know he will work with me to the end, so I basically told Winnington's alliance, I know you guys don't trust me, but tonight I'm voting Keegan you guys vote someone else and just like that it's 5-4-1 you guys send home whoever you want Milo: Things are so confusing I think Trent is with us but I'm not positive, he kind of saved my ass, but I still can't put complete trust in him, and then we have Riley saying he's doing a throw away vote so we have majority, I'm just so confused right now, I really don't know what's going to happen, last tribal was unpredictable and this one will be just as unpredictable Bentley: Man last tribal kind of hit me when Moe went home was that I have no redemption island again, I can't be voted out again, because I can't win my way back in the game, I'm just done, My name comes up the most i'm going home, no million bucks, that really sucks, so it's essnetial everyone sticks together and I'm able to make the right allies to get to the final 3 and win that million bucks Winnington: I think Trent is with us, he earned his trust back from me, I can't say Milo Douglas and Leroy trust him but I do, This whole Riley thing is what I'm more suspicious about, I'm not saying he's not telling truth what I'm saying is he could be working undercover for Brad because they have the idol and figure out who we are voting, so he can't know we're voting Joel, and we have to vote Joel because he is the only guy I'm confident that I can beat in a tiebreaker, so I've been fairly confident I'm safe this whole game, but tonight I'm not confident, I'm defintley worried Joel's last words I just don't get it, I've been working my ass off, and it seems like this game toyed with me screwing me over time and time again and just when things seemed absolutley hopeless sent me packing